


Shocks and Kisses

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scott/Allison background, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reached the main room where he usually found Derek fixing the old house. However, this time Derek was lying in the middle of the floor. Written for Sara-squared. Season 2 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocks and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 2 because I don’t like the Deucalion pack. Written because of this post that my awesome friend, Sara posted.
> 
> ~!~!~!~!  
> Stiles desperately trying to wake Derek up (◡‿◡✿)  
> Stiles trying mouth-to-mouth insufflation (✿◡‿◡)  
> Derek waking up and thinking that Stiles is trying to kiss him and kissing him back (◕‿◕✿)  
> Stiles pulling back because he thinks that Derek is in shock and confused and doesn’t know what he’s doing (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Derek feeling rejected (⊙‿⊙✿)  
> Derek deciding that he’s had enough pain in his life and confronting Stiles about it (◠△◠✿)  
> Stiles and Derek admitting that they care, trust and want each other (◉‿◉✿)  
> Stiles and Derek having sex on every available surface, including, but not limited to, the backseat of the Toyota, the passenger’s seat of the Jeep, Stiles’ bed, Derek’s bed, the stairs in Derek’s loft, the floor of the loft, the kitchen, the locker rooms at school  
> ~!~!~!~!
> 
> So, here it is. Written in less than two hours, and definitely unedited, just looked over by me.  
>  **Correction** : Edited (finally!) by the lovely sephiroth-heather!  
> Disclaimer: Why STEREK NO CANON? * wails* I don’t own Teen Wolf!

Stiles had a new hobby. Every time he was getting tired of researching new supernatural stuff or pissed at Lydia’s craziness increasing, he went to Derek. The first time he did it, it was by reflex. Derek was the silent type of guy who only grunted occasionally when someone else was talking. That made Derek the perfect person to talk to, because once he started, he couldn’t get his mouth closed till all the thoughts in his head popped out. When he needed to make a decision, he bounced it against someone, measuring out the pros and cons before he decided. However, other people gave him advice he really didn’t want. However, Derek and his grunting meant that Stiles could bounce off anything and decide quicker.

 He knew irritating Derek with his surprise visits had a limit, seeing how Derek didn’t actually like him. Derek stayed in the same room with him only because he came as a bonus with Scott & Derek needed Scott during the full moon. He liked to think that he was wearing Derek down, though. The events at the swimming pool had made them a little more than acquaintances, he thought. The first time they were alone with no newly-created wolves or wolf-y best friends, Derek had given him a death glare every time he opened his mouth. Now he just rolled his eyes and Stiles could swear he saw Derek’s lips turn up a bit when he said something about strangling Allison.

Allison was the reason he was in a really bad mood. He understood that Scott wanted to spend all the time he could sexing a girl up, and that it wasn’t possible since they weren’t officially together. But did Allison have to tell that her parents were out only when he and Scott were spending time together? Scott would obviously not sit and play games with him when he could be making out with Allison on a bed.

If he didn’t know better, he’d think that Allison was jealous of his and Scott’s relationship. This was the tenth time it had happened and they hadn’t even started shooting the bad guys in Counterstrike.

He looked at Scott and asked, “What if they forget something and come back? You know it’s not safe for you to get undressed in a house where almost everyone has it out for you, including your girlfriend if she listens to her Dad?”

Scott gulped down the can of Sprite and said, “Stiles, I and Allison are meant to be. Her parents will realize it sooner or later. Why do you think her grandpa allowed us to be together?”

Stiles could only shake his head as his dumb friend walked out the door. Scott clearly didn’t understand the saying **Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer**. The thought of seeing Allison naked had clouded Scott’s brain and Stiles was willing to let his friend live in that delusion for a little bit longer before he slapped the naivety out of him. He looked at the clock. It was only four pm and his dad was going to be at the station till around midnight. He sighed heavily as he changed the mode back to Single Player mode and started playing. Playing alone wasn’t as much fun, though.

About four hours later, he switched off the game and about a zillion tabs opened on his browser. He washed his face and decided to go out for a bit. He put on his usual hoodie, got into his Jeep and started driving randomly. He knew he should have some sense of where he was going. But he knew the place and would be able to drive back even if he sort of got lost. However, thirty minutes later, and he was at Derek’s place.

It wasn’t in the plans to go bug Derek, but if he had come driving here, he reckoned, why not go say hello? He put off the Jeep, and got out. While entering, he spoke in a normal voice, knowing Derek would be able to hear him.

“Hey, I know that you like dingy, dusty places, but you should probably spruce this place up a bit. You guys can’t fall sick, being werewolves and all, but I’m a normal human being.” He waited to hear a comeback about his usage of the word ‘normal’, but nothing.

He continued, “Nothing? Are you growing immune to me irritating you? How does that even work? I mean, I have no idea how Scott has been able to bear me all the way from Kindergarten till now. Maybe it’s like immersion therapy. You keep close to it for a long time and then it stops bugging you. In that case, you should be smiling at me every time we meet. I think this is the fifteenth time or something that we’ve been here alone. Hey Derek, why no reply? Are you on the toilet? I’ll stop talking then. Well, try to stop talking.”

Stiles reached the main room where he usually found Derek fixing the old house. However, this time Derek was lying in the middle of the floor. He ran to Derek, thinking he was hurt. He felt Derek’s pulse which felt really weak. He sat right next to Derek’s face and held his hand a little above Derek’s nose and mouth. He couldn’t feel any breath against his hand and immediately started freaking out.

**Okay, okay, so Derek isn’t breathing. No, this isn’t a big deal. He might be trying to scare me like this so I won’t come bug him again. But what if something happened. What if the Kanima attacked him and he can’t move and then he stopped breathing? Stiles, calm yourself down, you moron. Okay, so you can’t call anyone here because Scott switches off his phone at Allison’s place. Your dad doesn’t know you know Derek, so that’ll be hard to explain. Pull yourself together. Scott’s mom taught you how to resuscitate a person. It’ll be the same thing.**

Deciding that he would obviously try to resuscitate Derek, he came to Derek’s side. He remembered what she taught him. **Chest compressions 2 inches deep and at a rate of about hundred per minute. A person can also provide breaths by exhaling into the person’s mouth or nose**. He tried to calm himself down and prepared for using muscles he rarely used, as he straddled Derek’s stomach. He felt really awkward in this position, as his dick started to take notice of the muscles and abs underneath it. He cursed himself and bent down anyway. He didn’t have time to check himself, and a life was at stake.

He started pressing, like he had done on the dummy when he was thirteen. Press, press, press, press, press, and breathe out into Derek’s mouth. Repeat process. This was the only thing in his head as he tried to ignore the fact that he was kissing Derek’s lips as he breathed out. After about five minutes, he was getting tired but he refused to stop. However, he was shocked as he felt Derek’s chest moving and Derek’s lips followed his as he finished breathing out.

Derek was breathing, finally. And he was also kissing him. Derek. Kissing. Him. Stiles. Derek. Kissing. Kiss? Frenching. Yes. His brain circuits metaphorically exploded as he melted back into this kiss. The straddling seemed to become less awkward as they kissed harder. Derek held onto his hips as he kissed his lips, again and again and again.

Stiles then realized, **Derek was kissing him**. He immediately pulled back from the kiss. He knew that Derek was confused, mostly because he was sort of not breathing and then he, Stiles had breathed life back into him or something like that. He tried to get up without Derek noticing that his boner had not subsided. It wasn’t possible, seeing how it was sort of digging into Derek’s side. He let it be as he stood up and shouted, “What the fuck happened to you? I come here, with all intentions of irritating you, and you, you fucker, you weren’t breathing!”

Stiles stopped shouting as he realized Derek had a sad face. Derek noticed him looking and immediately put up his guard. But the moment of vulnerability was stuck in his eyes. Stiles asked him, “What the hell is up with you? Act normal. You’re freaking me out here.”

He looked straight into Derek’s eyes as the wolf seemed to come to a decision and said, “I thought you wanted to kiss me.”

Stiles was flabbergasted. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. He confusedly asked, “Say what now?”

Derek looked unusually vulnerable as he said, “I don’t know anything about this Kanima. It’s going around killing random people. I don’t want you to be the next person. I like you, Stiles.”

Stiles felt like he was the one who should stop breathing. The person who despised him, telling him that he liked him? He asked, “You mean, if I were hanging from a cliff, you’d try to help me out, right?”

Derek seemed conflicted again and after a minute, said, “I **_like_** you, Stiles. The way you used to like Lydia. The way Scott likes Allison. I thought you should know. Now go home, Stiles.”

Stiles stood his ground, thinking rapidly. He had never seen it coming. He knew Derek was a kind person inside, even if he had suggested to Scott that they should kill him off before. He knew that Derek changed Erica because he really thought she’d be better off without the epilepsy, that Boyd would be better being a were than not.

Derek helped him out by letting him ramble on and on for hours at end. Even Scott wouldn’t let him do that. He had said that there was a line to which he could handle Stiles’ disassociated rambles. He should have realized that there was a reason Derek didn’t just grab his hoodie and throw him out every time he came over. And the reason he didn’t want Derek to die wasn’t because it was a humane thing, but because he cared for Derek as well.

He looked back at Derek, who seemed to look even angrier. It was all a shield, Stiles realized, as he jumped at Derek, who caught him by reflex. He hooked his legs around Derek’s waist as he caught Derek’s lips with his again. Derek walked back a few steps due to the force Stiles attacked him with and his legs hit the couch and he sat down, Stiles in his lap. They continued kissing for the better part of an hour. Stiles didn’t even care when Scott’s ringtone rang five times. Let it go to voicemail, he thought smugly as he remembered the million times the same thing had happened to him. Those thoughts disappeared and he shrieked as Derek attacked his neck and left hickies as he bit shallowly into his neck. The shrieks turned into moans as Stiles realized, he had a bite kink.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Two months later,

Scott groaned as he entered his room. Derek and Stiles were on HIS bed. AGAIN. He shouted, “Derek, don’t you have a whole house you can do that it? And Stiles, how could you, man?”

Stiles just smiled mischievously as he said, “Derek promised me that he would give me a blowjob if I chose a place to fuck in that you’d take offence at. At least be happy I didn’t choose the living room couch. Your mom sits there as well.”

Scott groaned again as he realized this was going to become a new routine for them. He said, “Please tell me you’re at least using a condom.” Derek laughed and Stiles moaned, as the vibrations made him feel even more golden. He said, “At least be happy you can’t see Derek. For all you know, you and I could be having a sleepover.”

Scott said, “The bed sheets have ridden up. I can see your boyfriend’s ass and his dick. Ugh, I’m out of here.”

Derek said, “Okay, he’s gone now and will give us privacy. Can we fuck now?”

“Of course,” Stiles said. Derek climbed up the bed and immediately started kissing Stiles again, stopping only to get the lube. **It was going to be one of their greater nights** , was Stiles’ last thought as Derek pushed in and he got lost in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Good? Bad? Just meh? Let me know! P.S. I love the Teen Wolf fandom!  
> ~LPlover93
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
